ITG Rebirth Pun Story
by titandude21
Summary: I wrote a story that used all 85 song names in ITG Rebirth. This is similar to the story I wrote with all the ITG 2 expert song names, but the Rebirth story is completely original and is not loosely based off anything.


ITG Rebirth was released in August 2008. A group of dedicated fans from the ITG community, wanted to complete a project of writing step charts, marathons, survivals, banners, and other features found in ITG 1 and 2. In total, 85 new songs were included in this pack, and the song names are listed below. As a follow-up to the ITG pun story, I wrote a new story that used every single Rebirth song name in it.

Jamal was struggling to survive in the oppressive July heat. "The summer sun is burning me up," he thought to himself. He needed a vacation, so he met up with his Asian girlfriend Anna (he dated her only because her name was a palindrome) and they embarked on an enchanted journey to Banana Bay. They boarded the ship, but it did not sail away because the captain noticed that the anchor and rope were disconnected.

"Delight," the captain muttered incoherently.

"Delight?" Jamal asked in confusion.

"No, da light. Turn on da light in the storage room so I can find a new rope," the captain responded. Jamal understood the instructions this time, as he and the captain worked together to solve the rope problem. With that settled, the ship left the harbor and made a rock steady trip. The captain recognized Anna as the calendar girl for the month of December. "Now I remember December," he recalled while staring at her unspeakable assets. She decided to get down to _Les Vacances Du Compositeur_, with Jamal and the captain chanting "go shawty" in the background. She approached Jamal and asked him "you wanna me?" while doing a tease, but the captain cock blocked him and nothing inappropriate ensued.

The captain went to stop the music as the ship dropped anchor at their destination. Jamal and Anna exited the ship and looked up at the beautiful morning skyline. Jamal kissed the beach upon his arrival, but the hot sand gave his lips a megascorcher. A gust of wind blew cherry blossoms off the nearby trees, making the couple think it was a cherry blossom whirlwind revisited. They went scuba diving to start off the day. Jamal reached down to touch the coral, but soon realized that this was no ordinary reaf. The reaf made high-pitched, screeching sounds when one makes contact with it. The sounds made the couple delirious, and they needed a safety net to get back to shore.

Their next stop on the journey was to the underground ruins of Necropolis. A gargoyle hung from the roof of the cave, and a strikebeam blocked the entrance. Anna typed in the secret password "Y1" and told Jamal, "come with me," as they entered the secret tunnel. Inside, the civilians were paying tribute to the 1000th anniversary of King Eternus' death by reciting the ode to dragon. The scene resembled a stark duality to the ancient times when the king constantly gave attention to his favorite indulgence. The king's casket had been left open since his burial, so the entire room smelled like dead souls. Jamal and Anna followed the progression of the ceremony. The civilians recalled the king's legacy of demonstrating his supremacy over the people, including the time when they forced them to build one thousand cranes as punishment for the people's wish that the king be overthrown. The king then made the people play an etude for a dragon for 24 hours straight when they tried to get clever by making a wish remix to further weaken him. Anna and Jamal left as the civilians played the king's theme to conclude the festivities.

The two then went to the Synth Synth Synth shop looking to find the latest technology and machine rhythm, but when Jamal looked inside, all the music equipment was gone, and was replaced by a convenience store. They went in to get a bag of popcorn and then left. Anna felt pain in her jaw while eating the sugar sweet popcorn, so the couple went to the hospital. Anna described the discomfort to Dr. Doolittle, who examined her Mongolian grill and found a lady bug nibbling at her gums. He removed the lady bug and told her to clench her jaw for 30 minutes harder to ease the pain. Anna spent the rest of the afternoon shedding tears in may as the pain failed to subside.

When nightfall approached, Jamal read a night time story to Anna in an effort to calm her down. He wanted to break dance to _Disconnected Sanxion7 Remix_ once Anna went to sleep for the night, but she stopped him. "I want you to save the last dance for me," she told him. Anna could not fall asleep, so she and Jamal went outside to see the stars above. They stopped near a river bank, and Jamal told Anna, "You are my dream. Do you, do you love me?" As Jamal reached inside his pocket to whip out some bling, a deep voice moaned from the distance.

"DON'T BE SCARED!"

Anna turned around and saw a speck of red light. As she stared at the man crossing the channel, Jamal identified it as an Asian man dressed up in a little red riding hood outfit. Jamal clenched his fist and was ready to punch the man, and the man was prepared to strike him back with an Asian crosscounter.

"Don't you dare hit me and my lover," Jamal snapped.

The about to go toe to toe to see who would be the last man standing when Anna recognized the man's face. "Oh my god, Charly!" she told Jamal. "This must be a dream!" Charly stood there bemused at the sight of two unfamiliar people, but Jamal remembered the name.

"Dude, it's ya boy Jamal. We met dat night in da club when the DJ was playing _Vifta med Handerna,_" he exclaimed.

"Waaaaaah, so good to see you," Charly responded in his accent while looking at Jamal's iPod. "Do you have techlo beats on your iPod?"

"You mean techno," Jamal corrected.

"Yeah, techno," said Charly. "It sounds like 'I'll tell you how it is when I get to Minnesota. You're worse than the song by Basshunter called DotA.'"

"That's not techno, you chigga." The three broke down in laughter. Jamal and Charly spent much of the night reminiscing about their first meeting.

The air felt ice cold as time passed. A baby seal, likely abandoned by his mother, circled the shore, delighted by the sudden change in temperature. Anna looked up and saw clouds from the east approaching the area. An aurora illuminated the sky, and Jamal saw a light that resembled a shooting star soar behind the perfectly aligned clouds. A more careful observation of cloud nine and a half revealed a UFO making a chromatic blitz down to the surface. Inside the UFO was a space space shooter with a metallik heart from galaxy 9. The intruder caused an epileptic crisis among the three humans as it was ready to fire its weapons and start a mini Space War III.

Jamal, Anna, and Charly made a beeline toward the Synth Synth Synth shop as the UFO followed in close pursuit. The three went inside and searched for any way of protecting themselves. Anna found keys to a Jeep lying on an empty shelf, and Jamal found a machine gun underneath the counter. They went outside looking for a Jeep and found one parked behind the shop. Anna got behind the wheel and shifted the Jeep into overdrive while Jamal and Charly sat in the backseat and loaded the machine gun. "If we hit it enough times, those machines will fall," Jamal said. Despite repeatedly hitting the UFO, it still remained relatively intact, and it returned fire, hitting a tire, but none of the people were harmed. Jamal was frantically firing away while Charly was reloading 150 bullets each time and using his sonic vision to guide Jamal on where to shoot. Anna drove around the bay, finally stopping at the shore as the vehicle's tires gave in. The UFO streamed a barrage of bullets near the shore but kept missing the humans, and presumably no one was hurt. Jamal continued to hit his target, and on the last round of ammo, he finally brought down the UFO. The ship came crashing down and landed in the ocean.

The three were over the rave about their triumph, but the experience turned out to feel like nights in heaven, days in hell. Anna saw a baby seal lying on the sand with blood from a stray bullet covering its body. The three were in anguish over the fate of the seal. They made desperate attempts to save the seal, and tried to carry him to the hospital, but it died shortly thereafter. The next morning, they paid their respects to the seal and buried it near the shore. Jamal and Anna were emotionally spent from the traumatic events of the previous day, so they aborted their vacation and went home. Charly stayed and continues to lurk around Banana Bay to this day.

SONGS

30 mins harder

asian crosscounter

aurora

baby seal

Banana Bay

Beautiful Morning

Burning Me Up

Calendar Girl

Cherry Blossom Whirlwind Revisited

Chromatic blitz

Cloud 9.5

Clouds from the east

Come with me

Dead Souls

Disconnected Delight

Disconnected sanxion7

Do you do you love me

dota

Dr. Doolittle

Duality

Enchanted Journey

Epileptic crisis

Eternus

Etude for a dragon

Galaxy 9

Gargoyle

Get down

Ice cold

Indulgence

Journey

July (Ocho 8-bit)

King's Theme

Lady Bug

Last man standing

Legacy

Les Vacances Du Compositeur

Little red riding hood

Machine Rhythm

Me and my lover

Megascorcher

Metallik heart

Mongolian Grill

Necropolis

Night time story

Nights in heaven, days in hell

Ode to Dragon

One Thousand Cranes

Over the rave

overdrive

Palindrome

Popcorn

Progression

Reaf

Reloading 150

Remember December

Rock Steady

Safety Net

Sail Away

Save the last dance for me

Shooting star

Skyline

Sonic vision

Space space shooter

Space war iii

Stars above

Stop the music

Strikebeam

Sugar Sweet

Summer

Supremacy

Synth Synth Synth

Tears in may

techlo

The man crossing the channel

This must be a dream

Unspeakable

Vifta med handerna

We met dat night

Wish

Wish Remix

Y1

You are my dream

You wanna me


End file.
